A Compilation of Myths, Legends and Old Tales
by Malaloba
Summary: A collection of myths of the Pokemon world from creation to simple tales such as "How Bulbasaur Got Its Bulb"
1. Chapter 1

A brief word from the author…

There are many stories that attempt to explain why the world is the way it is. From simple children's tales to more complex intertwining stories of the gods, this book is my attempt to compile the most common and widespread myths. This is the result of many years labor in collecting these stories and their immeasurable variations from the different regions.

Occasionally, I will add notes to clarify a point, or note an interesting variation though I have tried to keep my presence to a minimum. These notes will be marked with an asterisk (*)

A Note on Gods:

The "gods" as they are sometimes called, are more commonly considered Legendary Pokémon among the scientific community. There have been enough reported sightings from seemingly legitimate sources that it can be reasonably assumed that they do exist in some capacity (although there are still some who debate this). Whether they are exceedingly rare Pokémon, long lived (possibly immortal) Pokémon, actual gods, or something else is still up for debate.

A Note on Ancients:

The Ancients is a term of my own creation. Many tales I collected spoke of the original members of a known species and show how their actions affected their descendents today. Most stories show them as high revered among other creatures, second only to the gods themselves. As such, I have deemed it fitting to assign this group their own name.

Special thanks must be given to my far superior colleagues Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan and Juniper for their research, contacts, cups of coffee, nights on their sofas, and general assistance in completing this book.

Sincerely,

Professor Redwood.


	2. The First Gods

In the beginning, before space, time or even the elements, there was only an egg.* This egg hatched to reveal Arceus who took the fragments of the eggshell and formed four new eggs from them. From these eggs hated Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Unova **. The five looked at the nothingness around them and decided to make something out of it.

Dialga created time, Palkia created space, and Giratina created matter and antimatter. Arceus created the elements that make up Pokémon types and Unova created the strengths, weaknesses, and balance among those elements. And they existed peacefully for a long time.

Until Giratina came to the others bearing a new creation, the Pokémon he called Darkrai. The others were angered by this, seeing it as a disruption to the balance they had created. In turn, Giratina became angry at them as it was very proud of its new creation. Harsh words were exchanged and the Arceus exiled Giratina to another dimension, which became Giratina's Distortion World. However, Darkrai was permitted to stay, as it had no choice in its own creation.

It was decided that the remaining four would each create their own being as well as create one together. Arceus made Mew and shared its power over all the elements, allowing Mew to use every possible technique. Dialga created Celebi and granted it the power to move through time while Palkia made Jirachi with the power to bend space. Unova created Shaymin and gave it the gift of harmony. Finally, together they made Victini and embodied it with the thrill of their victory.

This was how the first gods came to be.

*There is much debate on how the egg was created, if it was created, and who could've created it.

**The dragon that later split into Reshiram and Zekrom. It is usually unnamed but for simplicity's sake, I chose to name it after the region where it is best known.


	3. The Beginning of World

The new children, minus Darkrai, began to play with the elements around them. They shaped three of the elements into creatures to play with. These three became Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre.

Arceus meanwhile began designing the universe along with the others. As part of this, it created the Sun and brought light to creation. The new gods began contributing as well. Groudon made the flat land, Kyogre made the sea and Rayquaza formed the sky around them.

Shaymin and Celebi covered to new world in plants, which the others loved. The remaining gods began making creatures to populate the planet. Except for Darkrai who painted the world with shadows and the others saw how it added depth to the rather flat world and praised Darkrai for it.

But Darkrai desired more and painted the entire sky with shadow. The others saw how this gave it power and began to panic. They couldn't decide what to do, whether they should destroy all of Darkrai's work, just the black sky, banish it to Giratina's world, or destroy it altogether.

As the arguments escalated, Arceus decided that they should create a new god and let it decide Darkrai's fate. The new god was made to be its opposite and named Cresselia.

Cresselia went to speak with Darkrai whom began showing the benefits of its creation. It showed Cresselia how both predators and prey made use of its shadows and hunted or hid in the blackness. It showed how other creatures, blind in its darkness, used the black sky as a regular time of rest.

Cresselia was convinced by this and agreed to let Darkrai's creations stand on two conditions. Light and dark had to be allowed to alternate in the sky. It made a circle in the sky and lit it with a silvery light. With the round moon lighting the sky, Darkrai's power was no longer overwhelmingly strong when the sky was black.

And thus the new world began.


End file.
